¡Severus Snape eres un manipulador!
by Shikachi M
Summary: Harry quiere ir a la playa con su familia en estas vacaciones. Severus no quiere saber nada de la playa. ¿Al final quien convence a quien? M-preg, Snarry


**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

Ok eso fue muy a la GD XD

No hablare mucho, solo espero que disfruten está historia, es la primera que publico aquí... Estoy medio perdida ò.ó

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, derechos de autor a J. K. Rowling**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Eran principios de las vacaciones de verano en Hogwarts, la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores preparaban sus maletas para viajar a sus hogares, visitar parientes o viajar a algún lado... Pero bien, ese no era el caso del nuevo maestro de Estudios Muggles, Harry James Potter-Snape, quién estaba sentado en el despacho de su marido, Severus Tobías Snape Prince, intentando convencer tercamente a este que por fin se tomaran unas merecidas vacaciones en familia.  
-Vamos Severus, la playa no es tan mala, y a los niños les encantó la idea, no dejan de decir 'paya, paya' - exclamó el moreno con una mueca suplicante en la cara, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho y un pie subía y bajaba rítmicamente sobre el piso.  
-Ya te dije, que me niego a ir a Brasil sólo para bañarme en agua salada y contaminada, exponerme a un sol infernal y tenerte en traje de baño sin poder tocarte, lo que ocasionaría un pequeño problema que será difícil de ocultar- gruño el profesor de DCAO -Además, no creo que Lily y Albus se quedarán quietos, tienen 1 año, pero tienen la energía de unos críos de 4- agregó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su esposo, quién lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-Cuando están conmigo, mis mellizos son unos ángeles- dijo en un murmuro, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia sus bebes que dormían tranquilamente en el pequeño sofá del despacho, rodeados de una barricada de almohadas.  
-Eso es porque eres su mami, claro que se portaran mejor contigo- dijo Severus, con una sonrisa burlona surcando su rostro al ver como el rostro de su marido se volvía rojo en un instante.  
-No me digas mami, soy hombre- murmuro abochornado, tapado su rostro entre sus manos en un fallido intento de no dejar a la vista su sonrojada cara.  
-Tú los llevaste dentro tuyo 9 meses, sus primeras palabras fueron mamá, sus primeros pasos los dieron contigo, y sí eso no es suficiente para que te digamos mami no se que lo es- suspiro Severus, agarrando al moreno por debajo de los hombros y levantándolo sin dificultad alguna… Ahora, Severus estaba sentado en la silla y Harry sentado a ahorcadas sobre él.  
-¿Severus?- preguntó dudoso Harry, ya que el mayor lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, algo que no auguriaba algo para nada bueno.  
-Está bien, iremos a Brasil, pero antes... Creo que merezco algo de diversión...- dijo en un susurro malicioso, deslizando sus manos hasta el firme trasero de su marido.  
-U-Uh... Severus…- gimió quedito Harry, mirándolo sorprendido al sentir las frías manos adentrándose en sus pantalones, apretando a gusto las respingonas nalgas.  
-Hmm... El quiddich está haciendo maravillas contigo, sólo mira esto- gruño dándole un fuerte apretón a una nalga -Nunca estuvo tan firme y redondito-  
-A-ah me alegra que t-te guste- gimoteo el ojiesmeralda, empezando a menear suavemente sus caderas, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Severus.  
-Baja la voz Harry, no querrás que los niños nos interrumpan ahora ¿no?- murmuró burlón Severus, deslizando los jeans muggles y los bóxers que llevaba Harry hasta sus muslos, dejando totalmente a su merced sus partes bajas -Vaya, vaya, parece que a alguien le gustan mis caricias- dijo maliciosamente viendo el miembro semi-erecto que tenía su esposo.  
-Mmmh se siente rico... Pe-pero yo te quiero a-aquí- murmuro Harry con el rostro sonrojado, mientras pellizcaba suavemente sus pezones por encima de su camisa -Quiero sentir tú boca de nuevo sobre mi- agregó desviando la mirada, demasiado avergonzado como para mirar al rostro a Severus, seguramente tendría el rostro surcado por una sonrisa, lo conocía demasiado bien, y ahora precisamente no necesitaba ver la mueca burlona de su marido.  
-**Tus deseos son órdenes, Harry**-  
Fue lo único que escucho de parte de Severus antes de que en un rápido movimiento, sentir su camisa desgarrada.  
-Era mi camisa favorita, bruto- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza al ver los restos de su camisa ser arrojados a algún lugar el despacho.  
-Ya podrás comprar otra, ahora lo importante es disfrutar- gruño Severus, acercando su rostro al de Harry mientras se miraban fijamente, teniendo silenciosamente una batalla de miradas. Al final, el primero en desviar la mirada fue Harry, quién la guio hacia las fuertes manos que le sujetaban por la cintura, mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados; desde el punto de vista de Severus; analizándolas.  
-Hace mucho que no me tocas- murmuro después de un rato Harry, tomando las manos de Severus y guiándolas hacia su rostro, haciéndolas acunarle en ellas.  
-Son las consecuencias de tener hijos- susurro lentamente Severus, acariciando suavemente las mejillas sonrosadas de su marido, quién cerró los ojos disfrutando las suaves caricias, lentamente Severus fue retirando los _horribles _anteojos, según él, del rostro de Harry hasta posarlos en el escritorio que tenía delante suyo.  
-Ahora... Quiero un beso; un rico beso- murmuro Harry, entreabriendo los ojos sólo lo suficiente como para observar a Severus, quién solo lo contemplaba, buscando cualquier detalle, cualquier imperfección a la vista... pero sólo encontraba unos labios rosados y carnosos, una nariz pequeña pero respingona, unos cachetes carnosos y sonrojados, ah, y como olvidarse de esos increíbles ojos esmeralda que heredó su pequeña Lily, esos ojos que lo atrajeron desde que los vio, aquellos que ahora estaban nublados de amor y lujuria, jamás en la vida olvidaría esos ojos cuando aceptó casarse con él, cuando meses después le dio la noticia de su embarazo, cuando descubrieron que no era 1 sí no 2 bebes...  
-Sev... Quiero mi beso- murmuro Harry con un puchero de lado, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Severus y atrayéndolo hacia él, quedando así a una distancia reducida, tanta que sus narices se rozaban.  
-Lo siento, me distraje un poco- dijo Severus con una sonrisa landina, pasando su mano derecha por la nuca de Harry y atrayéndolo al beso que tanto deseaba este, un beso tranquilo, juntando los labios y moviéndolos, en un suave compás que ambos disfrutaban.  
Harry mantenía sus ojos cerrados, totalmente abstracto en el beso, tan distraído en él no sintió unos dedos deslizarse por en medio de sus nalgas, tanteando el lugar en busca de ese lugar tan conocido por Severus.  
-Mmmmmh- gimió de repente el ojiesmeralda en medio del beso, al sentir como un dedo acariciaba burlonamente los contornos de su entrada -S-severuuuus- siseo entre besos, mirando con reproche a su marido ante las burlas hacia su cuerpo.  
-Sólo déjate llevar Harry, y recuerda, los niños están durmiendo detrás nuestro- dijo con voz ronca, viendo como Harry abría su boca, dispuesto a soltar un gran gemido a la par que él lo penetraba un dedo, cosa que acallo gustoso con su boca.  
-¡Ah! M-más de-despacio mmgh- gimió Harry, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Severus, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta toparse con la mano del mayor parando las pequeñas embestidas que estaba recibiendo su recto.  
-¿Por qué?- gruño Severus intentando volver a embestir el estrecho lugar ganándose en cambio una fuerte mordida en el cuello, sacándole un gemido de dolor.  
-Llevo tres meses sin tener nada dentro, al menos ten la decencia de usar un lubricante- gimoteo el moreno, sintiendo casi al instante su ano totalmente lleno de una sustancia viscosa que desprendía un olor a menta.  
-En momentos como este adoro la magia sin varita- murmuró Severus con una sonrisa de lado –Y también… Hace 5 meses que no hacemos el amor, Harry ¿Algo que explicar cariño?- preguntó rebuscando la mirada de su esposo, viéndose frustrado al ver como Harry tenía el rostro firmemente enterrado entre su cuello y su hombro, negándose a dejar a la vista su, muy, sonrojada cara.

-No sé de q-que me hablas- murmuró Harry desde su improvisado escondite, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior al sentir tres dedos penetrarle de repente, sacándole unas cuantas lagrimas que no pudo retener.

-Yo aguantándome a pan y agua por todo ese tiempo y tú disfrutando mientras te follabas con ese estúpido consolador… Fuiste muy malo Harry, muy malo- siseó Severus sobre el cuello de su esposo, apartándolo de su hombro con la mano que le quedaba y atrayéndolo para capturar esos labios carnosos con los suyos en un demandante y rudo beso.

-¿C-conso-la ¡ah! consolador?- preguntó aturdido Harry, Severus no debería saber eso, definitivamente _**NO**_ debería saber eso. El moreno se estremeció notablemente al pensar las consecuencias que le acarrearía su pequeño secreto descubierto.

-No trates de hacerte el desentendido Harry, no te salvaras ni con eso- Severus lo miro seriamente mientras decía eso, causándole un estremecimiento posiblemente aún mayor que el anterior – No te preocupes, no te dolerá- murmuró con una sonrisa landina, sacándole un suspiro aliviado al otro – Mucho- agregó sacando de golpe sus dedos de Harry, arrancándole un gemido de disconformidad al azabache.

-¿Q-que hara-as?- preguntó dudoso Harry, mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente llorosos. No recibió respuesta por parte de Severus, sólo observo una mirada picara antes de ser levantado como un saco de papas. -¿¡Adonde crees que me llevas!?- agregó asustado.

-A nuestra habitación- respondió secamente Severus, dándole una suave palmada en su muslo izquierdo para que dejara de removerse.

-No puedes dejar a los niños solos Severus- refunfuño molesto Harry, dándole una mirada indignada por encima de su hombro.

-No los dejare solos, tan pronto como pongamos un pie fuera del despacho aparecerá Winky- respondió Severus, sonriendo de lado al escuchar un bufido indignado por parte de Harry –No te escaparas tan fácil de esto Harry- le murmuró sobre su piel, dejando un pequeño mordisco sobre su cadera a la vez que se adentraban en el pasadizo que conducía a su cuarto.

-Lo planeaste todo…- susurró Harry, soltando otro bufido al verse depositado con suavidad en la cama que compartía con su marido.

-¿Crees que me dejaría manipular por ti?- preguntó Severus encarnando una ceja, soltando una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se desasía de su túnica y camisa.

-Ya lo hice una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Harry todavía refunfuñado, pero no pudiendo evitar observar el abdomen de su marido con un cierto brillo en la mirada. Relamiéndose los labios inconscientemente.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?- preguntó descaradamente Severus, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara, girando el rostro y escondiéndolo bajo una almohada que alcanzó. Severus sólo bufo divertido, terminando de descartar sus pantalones y bóxers antes de posicionarse sobre Harry apoyado en sus antebrazos y rodillas para no aplastarlo.

Harry prefirió quedarse callado y oculto bajo la almohada antes de verse atrapado en la penetrante mirada de su esposo. Pero claro, esa decisión no estuvo mucho tiempo vigente. Severus le había quitado la almohada y la había tirado en algún lugar de la habitación, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente.

-No te escaparas Harry- murmuró sobre sus labios antes de capturar nuevamente esos carnosos labios en un beso… Siendo inmediatamente rodeado por los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cuello.

-No planeaba hacerlo- suspiró sin aliento cuando se separaron para tomar aire, regalándole una sonrisa pícara a Severus – Pero…- agregó cuando notó que Severus se preparaba para hablar - ¿N-no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ahora en vez de r-regañarme? Como digamos… ¿Coger a tu lindo esposo?- dijo relamiéndose los labios rojos por los besos, mientras paseaba 'inocentemente' sus manos por su propio pecho y abdomen.

-No hace falta decirlo, eso es justo lo que haré- gruño Severus con voz ronca, dejando pequeños y grandes mordiscos por toda la extensión del cuello de Harry – Voltéate- le ordeno susurrándoselo en el oído, dejándole un poco de espacio para realizar su orden.

-Severus… por favor… m-me duele- murmuró haciendo un gesto que señalaba su olvidada erección –No aguantare mucho…- volvió a murmurar mientras mordía sus labios ansiosamente.

-Oh… claro que si lo harás Harry- gruño Severus dándole una ligera palmada en el trasero antes de estirarse un poco hasta alcanzar su mesita de noche, de donde extrajo una pequeña cajita.

-¿Q-que es eso?- susurró curioso Harry, viendo la sonrisa perversa que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de Severus, y, por segunda vez en su vida, Harry Potter se arrepintió de tener tanta curiosidad ante las cosas nuevas.

-Ah, ¿Esto? Es algo que compre especialmente para ti Harry- dijo todavía con esa perversa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro –Te ayudara a no correrte hasta que yo te lo permita- agregó maliciosamente, sacando de la cajita un simple anillo de goma.

-¿E-eh?- exclamó confundido Harry, sin entender cómo funcionaba el artefacto hasta que sintió como Severus lo deslizaba por la longitud su erección hasta la base, ajustándolo con un hechizo verbal que hizo que soltara un pequeño chillido -¿¡Que has hecho!?¡D-Duele!- murmuró con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas.

-Ya te lo dije, además pronto olvidaras **ese **dolor- le susurró malicioso Severus dándole una mordida en su lóbulo –Quiero escuchar gemir, así que ni se te ocurra morder las sabanas o tus labios, si no dile adiós a tu deseo de correrte- dijo con voz ronca a la vez que posicionaba la punta de su erección contra la entrada de su marido.

-¿Q-que? ¿Sin m-más preparación?- preguntó asustado Harry mirando por encima de su hombro la sonrisa totalmente malvada de Severus.

-Claro- fue lo único que respondió Severus antes de adentrarse de una sola estocada en el calor aterciopelado que le brindaba el recto de Harry, deleitándose con el gran gemido que se escapo de este.

-¡A-ah! S-vereruuuuus ¡Ah! T-taaaaahn gran-grande- gimoteo Harry totalmente dividido entre el dolor de tener algo como el tamaño de Severus dentro suyo y el placer a lo que conlleva precisamente tener Severus dentro suyo, soltando un gemido agudo cuando Severus empezó a embestirlo sin siquiera darle tiempo a acostumbrarse. Quizás lo estuviera haciendo suavemente pero seguía doliendo como un demonio.

-Ah… ya extrañaba como se sentía tener estas paredes rodeándome así- murmuró Severus con los ojos cerrados, totalmente atrapado en la sensación placentera que recorría todo su cuerpo, podía sentir cada temblor que tenia Harry, cada suave embestida le hacía estragos a su autocontrol.

-S-Severu-sss…- gimió Harry al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo –M-más ra-rapido… ahí- agregó dificultosamente mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Como tu digas Harry- respondió Severus con una sonrisa de lado, mientras buscaba una mejor posición, terminando así Harry boca para arriba con sus rodillas casi tocando su pecho mientras Severus se mantenía en medio de sus piernas abiertas.

Severus se inclino sobre Harry después de un momento, besando suavemente sus parpados, incitándolo a mirarlo, Harry accedió dudoso, mirando hacia arriba y encontrándose solamente con la penetrante mirada de Severus dedicándole total cariño y devoción. Harry le miro atónito antes de dedicarle la misma mirada junto a la sonrisa boba de enamorado más cursi que podrán imaginar.

-Te amo- se susurraron al mismo tiempo antes de que Severus readunara sus embestidas.

-Eres perfecto…- susurró Severus mientras dejaba pequeños mordiscos y chupetones a medida que bajaba por el cuello de Harry -¿Quieres que te quite esto Harry?- le murmuró contra uno de sus pezones mientras una mano estiraba levemente el anillo de goma que impedía correrse a su marido.

-S-si- gimió sin aliento Harry aferrándose nuevamente a las sábanas, las embestidas contra él habían subido considerablemente de velocidad en un momento a otro.

-Pues entonces… córrete para mi Harry- dijo desapareciendo el anillo de goma, observando con deleite como Harry soltaba un gran gemido a la par que manchaba su abdomen con su semen, su cuerpo sufriendo grandes espasmos ante la tan deseada liberación.

Severus se mordió el labio inferior ante la visión, ya no aguantaría mucho, y no ayudaba mucho que a causa de los espasmos del orgasmo Harry empezara a contraer involuntariamente su ya estrecho recto. Solo duro unas cuantas estocadas antes de terminar corriéndose dentro del cálido interior de Harry. Le tomo unos cuantos segundos de respirar y exhalar para recuperarse, salió del interior de Harry y se recostó a su lado en la mullida cama, alcanzando la manta que se había caído durante sus actividades y tapando a ambos tranquilamente.

Harry solo lo veía, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, pero tan pronto como Severus quedo quieto se acerco y se acurruco a su lado, usando uno de los brazos de su esposo como almohada mientras el otro brazo se encargo de rodear su cintura.

-¿Al final iremos?- murmuró adormilado Harry, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre su almohada improvisada.

Severus solo lo miro divertido antes de dejar un beso en su frente –Lo haremos, pero llevaremos a Dobby y Winky disfrazados como niñeras para así poder escaparme en algunos momentos contigo- le murmuro suavemente, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Harry –Iremos en dos semanas…- le susurró antes de que se quedara dormido –A un lugar llamado… ¿Larangeiras? ¿Narangeiras? No lo recuerdo…- agregó soltando una carcajada cuando Harry se levanto de golpe. (N.A: se pronunciaría Naranyeiras y/o Laranyeiras ;3)

-Realmente lo planeaste todo…- susurró indignado, frunciendo el seño mientras veía a Severus casi descojonarse de la risa.

-No te tendría gimiendo de nuevo para mí a menos que pensara de algún plan… Y tus deseos de ir a Brasil fueron perfectos para atraparte- dijo Severus ahogando lo que le quedaba de risa con un pequeño ataque de tos, atrayendo a su indignado esposo de vuelta a su posición interior.

-Eres un vil manipulador Severus Snape- gruño recostando su cabeza en el pecho contrario.

-Pues, para tu desgracia estas casado con este vil manipulador- murmuró divertido arrastrando su mano por la cabeza de su Harry, acariciando lentamente sus cabellos.

Harry sólo levanto su cabeza desde su posición anterior lo suficiente como para depositar un casto beso en los labios de su pareja, regalándole un sonrisa al separarse.

-No es ninguna desgracia…- susurro suavemente Harry antes de quedar dormido.

-Mocoso descarado- dijo con en seño fruncido, pero la diversión que se filtraba por su voz lo dejaba al descubierto.

**A veces las cosas no salen como uno se lo esperaba.**

Fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Severus antes caer rendido al mundo del morfeo junto a Harry.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

Es muy primer fic terminado sobre esta pareja 3

Espero sus opiniones. Si sigo escribiendo, o mejor solo me consigo un trabajo de verdad XD

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**See you latter!**

(Yo y mi ingles espectacular)

Si se preguntan de donde saque el nombre de la cuidad... Yo fui allí, y pues me gusto el lugar para que apareciera aquí XD


End file.
